The use of thermoplastic stretch wrap films for the overwrap packaging of goods, and in particular, the unitizing of palleted loads is a commercially significant application of polymer film, including generically, polyethylene. Overwrapping a plurality of articles to provide a unitized load can be achieved by a variety of techniques. In one procedure, the load to be wrapped is positioned upon a platform, or turntable, which is made to rotate and in so doing, to take up stretch wrap film supplied from a continuous roll. Braking tension is applied to the film roll so that the film is continuously subjected to a stretching, or tensioning, force as it wraps around the rotating load in overlapping layers. Generally, the stretch wrap film is supplied from a vertically arranged roll positioned adjacent to the rotating pallet load. Rotational speeds of from 5 to 50 revolutions per minute are common. At the completion of the overwrap operation, the turntable is completely stopped and the film is cut and attached to an underlying layer of film employing tack sealing, adhesive tape, spray adhesives, etc. Depending upon the width of the stretch wrap roll, the load being overwrapped can be shrouded in the film while the vertically arranged film roll remains in a fixed position. Alternatively, the film roll, for example, in the case of relatively narrow film widths and relatively wide pallet loads, can be made to move in a vertical direction as the load is being overwrapped whereby a spiral wrapping effect is achieved on the packaged goods.
Another wrapping method finding acceptance in industry today is that of hand wrapping. In this method, the film is again arranged on a roll, however, it is hand held by the operator who walks around the goods to be wrapped, applying the film to the goods. The roll of film so used may be installed on a hand-held wrapping tool for ease of use by the operator.
Historically, higher performance stretch films have been prepared with linear low density polyethylene made using a metallocene catalyst (m-LLDPE), most often with the m-LLDPE located in an interior layer. Such films have shown markedly improved puncture and impact resistance as well as improved film clarity relative to counterparts made with more traditional LLDPEs made using Ziegler-Natta catalysts. Stretch films employing higher amounts (up to 100 wt percent) of m-LLDPE either as a discrete layer or layers, or as a blend component in a discrete layer or layers of a multilayer stretch film, propagate defects more easily leading to web breakage. This defect propagation, also referred to as catastrophic film failure, has precluded the development of film structures containing higher concentrations of m-LLDPE to maximize toughness.